peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 November 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-11-28 ; Comments *Peel says that he almost went to see the Ipswich v Everton match that afternoon but decided not to because he had so much work to do on the programme. (Although he doesn't give the result, Ipswich won 1-0.) *File 1 from Patestapes is edited and out of sequence though a few of the tracks are in sequence and follow on from each other. The order of tracks on this file are indicated by §1 for first track. Note that the sig tune has been spliced in at the start. Sessions *Moles only session, recorded 20th October 1992. *Shonen Knife #2, recorded 1st October 1992, repeat, first broadcast 02 October 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' starts *Handover from Andy Kershaw. *Blackflies: Wake Up Stupid (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry *''Neen MacKay from a BBC Scottish Gaelic radio station speaking in Scottish Gaelic. Thanks to Yahoo member Inselstricken, the translation goes like this - "If you are listening to this programme up in the Radio nan Eilean area, why don't you listen to me on the programme. Don't stay up late, John Peel's hopeless anyway. I'm on Radio nan Eilean and I've got a programme of my own. Switch off John Peel".'' *Bo Diddley: Say Man Back Again (LP - Have Guitar Will Travel) :JP: "Very possibly the most politically incorrect record of all time." *Loveblobs: Misguided (LP - Extraction) Wiiija *Shonen Knife: Get The Wow (session) *Alan Namoko And Chimvu Jazz: A Namoko Akulira (LP - Ana Osiidwa (The Orphans)) Pamtondo §2 *'File a' ends *Moles: With Body Wife Seven Days (session) 09:50-15:34 §3 follows straight on from above track *'File b '''starts *Concussion Ensemble: Bulldozer (instrumental) (7") Singles Only Label SOL-236-7 §4 *Calvin Party: Mass (7") Probe Plus PP 29 §5 *Love Inc.: Dark Side Of The Moon (12" - Trance Atlantic XS (E.P.)) Rising High RSN 43 §6 * Call for F50 entries * '''File b' ends *Romaine: Gary Goals (v/a album - Bend It! 92 - Exotica Presents... Football À La Carte) Exotica pelé 2c §7 *Sonic Youth: Ca Plane Pour Moi (v/a album - Freedom Of Choice) City Slang SLANG 026 §8 *''the above tracks follow on from each other and there are 6 minutes of unique content there *'File c''' starts *Shonen Knife: I Am A Cat (session) §1 *Thee Crusaders: Born In Bethlehem (2x7" untitled) Scratch SCRATCH #07 *Nealist: Leach Me (7" EP - Flockinockinealification) Big Dog *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: Ambewe (album - Vimbesu) §10 *Moonshake: Sweetheart (album - Eva Luna) Too Pure PURE 16 §17 *Moles: Surf's Up (session) JP - "Rather more of the sort of thing I was expecting" §11 *Aquarius: Hey Babe (12") Solid Pleasure SPLT 06 §12 *Blowgun: 454 (7") Noiseville Overthere NOISE 36 §18 *Shonen Knife: Ice Cream City (session) §13 *'File c' ends at intro to next track *'File d' starts *Master: Cut Through the Filth (v/a sampler - Death Is Just The Beginning) Nuclear Blast NB 068 CD (not on tape) §19 1:23:50 to 1:28:20 *Leftfield: Release The Dub (CD EP - Song Of Life) Hard Hands HAND 002 cd §14 1:00:31 *''time check 00:35'' *Moles: You've Lost Me There (session) §15 *''John now has the results of the abortive 1991 Festive 50...'' *Shonen Knife: Elmar Elevator (session) §16 *''The above three tracks are in sequence'' 1:16:26 *White Come Come: Rise (12" - The Broken Bird EP) Sugarfrost FROSTY 3 *Espiritu: Conquistador (Sabres Of Paradise No.1 Mix) (12" - Conquistador) Heavenly *1am news cut out *Chantays: Conquistador (album - Pipeline) Dot *'File d '''ends *'File e''' starts *Admiral Tibet: Permission (12" riz records) Reggae artist who could'n't do a session for AK *Ditch Witch: Her Fall (2x7") Faye F45-005 *Fall: A Lot Of Wind (album - Shift-Work) Cog SInister 848 594-1 *Glue: Eye Gum (album - Gravel) Feeble FEB 001 *Steve Poindexter: unknown (EP - The Remixes) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-154 *Moles: Speed (session) (last) *Bo Carter: Double Up In A Knot (album - Twist It Babe 1931-1940) Yazoo L-1034 *Bimbo Shrineheads: Separating Your Face From My Windshield (7" EP - Me Da Una Rabia!) Tulpa Productions TP-18 *Shonen Knife: Animal Song (session) (last) *Armando: World Unknown (12" - 151 (The Remixes)) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-152 *In Dust: Fear Father (album - Nosebleed) Wallcreeper Wall001 23:31-32:04 *'File e' cuts out after 4:42 of track, but complete on File 2 File ;Name *File 1: Shonan Knife:The Moles *File a: 1992-11-28 Peel Show L238b.mp3 *File b: 1992-11-28 Peel Show L255.mp3 *File c: 1992-11-28 Peel Show L260a.mp3 *File d: 1992-11-28 Peel Show L392.mp3 *File e: 1992-11-28 Peel Show L260b.mp3 *File 2: best of peel vol 55 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *File 1: 01:28:40 *File a: 18:13 *File b: 15:20 *File c: 37:13 *File d: 37:47 *File e: 46:54 *File 2: 47:04 (28:13-32:04 unique) *2:51:00 in total ;Other *File a created from L238 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *Files c and e created from L260 File d from L392 and File b from L255 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *2 from Best Of Peel Vol 55 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * a: Mooo * 1: Soundcloud * b-e: Mooo * 2: Part 2 Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:SL Tapes